


Temper of a Dragon: Shadow Walker

by listenerrayne



Series: Fury of a Wolf and Temper of a Dragon [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenerrayne/pseuds/listenerrayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Book two in the “Fury of a Wolf and Temper of a Dragon” series.) Lilliana is running from her life as a Companion, and chooses to walk the path of a thief, until she discovers that she is more suited to be an assassin. The Dark Brotherhood suits her, but will she ever return to Oliver, the man she thinks she loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper of a Dragon: Shadow Walker

**Note: It is HIGHLY recommended that you read this story’s prequel: Fury of a Wolf and Temper of a Dragon before reading this. Otherwise, some things might confuse you.**

~~~

Madesi’s strongbox had one bitch of a lock. It took six lockpicks before Lilliana could get the thing open. Inside, she rummaged around until she found a silver ring that she guessed was the one she was supposed to plant on Brand-Shei. She slipped the ring on and snuck over to Brand-Shei, who was sitting on some crates near his stall. From behind, Lilliana could easily reach into his pocket and slip the ring in.

Apparently, she had to complete a small job before she could become part of the Thieves Guild. That was okay, though. She had time.

Lilliana leaned on the crates from behind and glanced at Brynjolf, who was ranting about his “Falmer Blood Elixir” and making an excellent distraction. “Seems like a scam to me.”

“Probably is,” Brand-Shei answered. Lilliana quickly reached down and slipped the ring into the Dunmer’s pocket. Sadly, he noticed it. “What was that? Did you just pick my pocket?”

“I’m a Companion. I can’t pick a pocket to save my life. That was probably just my knee,” Lilliana said and pointed to her knee, which was near Brand-Shei’s pocket.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Living in Riften, you have to be suspicious about everybody,” Brand-Shei said.

“It’s okay. I understand.” Lilliana smiled and gave the signal to Brynjolf that meant she was done. He nodded and ended his distraction. “Well, I need to get going now.”

“It was good talking to you.” Brand-Shei smiled. It made Lilliana wonder why someone wanted to see him put out of business. Shaking her head, Lilliana walked away and watched as Brand-Shei was taken away by the guards after they found the ring.

“Guess you still have those skills I taught ya, lass. How old are you now? Seventeen?” Brynjolf asked.

“Almost nineteen. So, my reward?” Lilliana asked with a smile.

“Here,” Brynjolf handed her a coinpurse, “Now, if you can get to a tavern in the Ratway called the--“

“The Ragged Flagon? Yeah, I know it. We both know I can get through the Ratway. I’m a Companion.” Lilliana smirked.

“Companion? How about I’ll come through the Ratway with you and you can tell me all what’s happened to you,” Brynjolf said. They both walked to the entrance to the Ratway.

“Those bandits had me until about four of five months ago when a Companion saved me. His name was Oliver. He brought me here to the Temple. Once I was healed enough I ‘gathered’ some gold and hired a carriage to take me to Whiterun. I became a Companion. Along with Oliver, I rose through the ranks and joined the Circle. As you might know, the previous Harbinger died, and Oliver became the Harbinger. Let’s just say that Oliver and I had an argument, and I didn’t want to stay there anymore, so I came here.” Lilliana purposefully left out the part that she and Oliver were Dragonborn, the fact that the Companions were werewolves, and that Kodlak, the previous Harbinger, was Oliver’s grandfather. Brynjolf didn’t need to know everything.

 “You and Oliver fell for each other and got into an argument? Must have been bad for you to just leave. What happened?” Lilliana shot Brynjolf a glare. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay. Please tell me you get used to the smell,” Lilliana said as they entered the sewers.

“You do,” Brynjolf said. They both stopped the talking and crouched. Lilliana took out her bow, and Brynjolf unsheathed his dagger. “There’s always lunatics down here. Be on your guard,” Brynjolf warned Lilliana.

Two men were talking near the entrance. Lilliana shot them down easily. She and Brynjolf took down many skeevers and a few lowlifes until they got to the entrance to the Ragged Flagon.

“I have to say lass, I’m impressed with your fighting skills. You’re not that little girl I taught to pick locks anymore. Those Companions did a good job with you,” Brynjolf said as they entered the Flagon. The place had some alcoves in the walls, filled with cobwebs and dust. In the middle of the room was a pool of water, about a foot deep. On the other side of the room was a bar. Lilliana and Brynjolf walked down a curved walkway to the other side.

“They’re the best warriors in Skyrim. What do you expect?” Lilliana smirked.

“Who’s that, Bryn?” asked a bald Breton man sitting at a table.

“Remember the girl I was teaching thieving skills to until those bandits took her away a few years ago?” Brynjolf asked.

“That’s her? She’s grown into quite a beauty.” The Breton man smiled.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s just trying to bed you,” Said a blonde Imperial woman. “What’s your name? Started with an ‘L’ didn’t it?”

“It’s Lilliana. How do you know who I am? I’ve never been down here before,” Lilliana asked suspiciously.

“Brynjolf used to talk about you nonstop back when you were younger. ‘She’s a protégé! Once she turns eighteen, she’ll join us and be the best thief in here!’” Mocked the Imperial.

“He was crushed when those bandits took you,” Added a fawn-haired man behind a counter.

“He pretty much lost hope that something good would ever happen again.” said a Redguard woman from across the room.

“Shut it, guys! I haven’t even introduced you to her and you’re already mucking it up!” Brynjolf snapped. He pointed to the balding Breton man. “That’s Delvin Mallory. He handles most of our contacts.” He pointed to the blonde Imperial. “That’s Vex. She handles contacts, too. You get small jobs from her and Delvin.” Brynjolf pointed to the mustached man behind the counter. “That’s Vekel the Man. You want mead or something to eat, you go to him.” He pointed to the Redguard woman. “That’s Tonilia. She makes armor and is our fence, so you’ll get well acquainted to her.” He pointed to a man wearing leather armor. “And that’s Dirge. He’s our bouncer. Now, before you can officially be in the Guild, you have to take care of some deadbeats for us.”

“What’d they do?” Lilliana asked.

“They owe us some money. They’re Bersi Honey-Hand, owner of the Pawned Prawn, Keerava, innkeeper of the Bee and Barb, and Haelga, she runs the bunkhouse,” Brynjolf explained.

“Weaknesses?”

“Bersi has some Dwarven urn in his shop. He protects that thing with his life. I’m sure if you break it, he’ll gladly give the money to you. Keerava has some family in Morrowind. Mention them, and she’ll break. Haelga is a known worshipper of Dibella, and has a statue of her in her shop. Threaten to break it, and she’ll cave.”

“I can handle that,” Lilliana said and began to walk out of the Ragged Flagon.

She came to the Pawned Prawn first, eager to smash an urn. Bersi was standing behind the counter.

“Welcome to the Pawned Prawn.” He smiled.

“This a Dwarven urn?” Lilliana asked and laid a hand on it.

“Don’t touch that! It’s priceless!” Bersi whined.

“If you pay what you owe the Guild, I won’t lay a finger on it,” Lilliana sneered.

“Fine, fine, take it! Just don’t touch my urn anymore!” Bersi spat and threw a large coinpurse at Lilliana. She caught it with a smile.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Lilliana smiled and walked out. She headed towards Haelga’s Bunkhouse next. She walked in and turned right to see an expensive looking statue of Dibella. Lilliana picked it up.

“Don’t touch that! You’ll break it!” Haelga pleaded from her counter.

“Pay what you owe the Guild and I’ll put it right down,” Lilliana said calmly. She could still do this acting thing.

“Fine. I should have figured that the Thieves Guild would stoop to the level of threats. Take your damn money. I hope you choke on it,” Haelga insulted. Lilliana brushed it off.

Keerava was next. Lilliana walked into the Bee and the Barb and found an Argonian woman standing behind the counter.

“You owe the Guild money,” Lilliana stated.

“I know. Take it. I’ve heard about what you’re doing. Bersi came over for a drink right after you threatened to smash his urn in!” Keerava sneered and handed over a coinpurse. Lilliana smiled and began to walk back to the Ratway.

“You’ve impressed me again, lass. We’ve been trying to get them to pay for months.” Brynjolf smiled and took the coinpurses.

“Do I get into the Guild now?” Lilliana asked. Brynjolf nodded.

“Come with me,” He said. He led her to a back room and through a supply closet. “This is the Cistern.”

“We’re under the marketplace,” Lilliana observed. Like the Flagon, in the middle of the room was a pool of water. Four raised walkways rose up from the stone floors that surrounded the water and met in the middle, forming a circle. Above it was a hole, light falling into the room from it. It was the well that was in the marketplace.

“Right you are, lass. Mercer, this is the one I’ve told you about,” Brynjolf said to a Breton man with brown hair that was standing in the middle of the Cistern.

“So, Brynjolf taught you to be a thief? Good thing you already have some skill. Brynjolf also said you were a Companion, so you have some fighting skill, too. Great. I think you’ll be perfect for a job we need done. Just remember, you go by our rules. You do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear?” said the Breton man, apparently named Mercer.

“Yep,” Lilliana said simply. There was something she didn’t like about this guy, although she couldn’t put her finger on it. But, he was giving her a job, so why question it?

“Mercer, you don’t mean the Goldenglow job? Even Vex couldn’t do that!” Brynjolf asked.

“You said this girl was a prodigy! Let her prove it!” Mercer snapped.

“All right . . .” Brynjolf said, unsure.

“Brynjolf will fill you in on the details. Welcome to the Thieves Guild,” Mercer said with a small smile.

“Isn’t Goldenglow a bee farm?” Lilliana asked.

“Aye, lass. The owner, Aringoth, angered one of our best clients. We want you to teach him the error of his ways. Go to Goldenglow, sneak in, and take everything from Aringoth’s safe. Burn three beehives, too, but just three. Alright? Ask Vex about how to get in if you want to,” Brynjolf said.

“All right. Don’t worry, I can handle it. I promise.” Lilliana smiled.

“I’m sure you can, lass. Be careful. Vex didn’t even get into the estate and almost died, and she’s our most skilled infiltrator. Watch yourself out there,” Brynjolf warned, “Oh, and talk to Tonilia. She’ll set you up with your Guild armor.”

“I’ll go talk to Vex.” Lilliana walked back into the Ragged Flagon, but remembered something that she had to tell Brynjolf, and turned back around. “If _anyone_ comes to Riften asking if you’ve seen me, make sure you tell them that I’m not here and you haven’t seen me. I’m trying to hide from what’s happened these past few months. I don’t want any of the Companions dragging me back to it.”

“Sure thing, lass.” Brynjolf nodded. Lilliana then turned and walked to the Flagon to speak to Vex.

The Imperial woman was leaning on some crates near the bar. Lilliana walked over. “Tell me about Goldenglow.”

“Mercer is sending you to Goldenglow? Hope he knows what he’s doing,” Vex mumbled, “Damn Wood Elf stationed mercenaries around the place. I’m sure he’s hired more since I got out, so be careful. I got in through some sewer tunnels, but you’ll have to swim to the island if you want to get in undetected, which you will. Luckily, our Thieves Guild armor is waterproof, and so is the pack that comes with it. Go talk to Tonilia. She’ll set you up.”

“All right. Thanks for the advice.” Lilliana smiled. Vex gave a small smile and nodded. Lilliana walked over to where Tonilia was sitting on some crates. “I was told I get my armor from you?”

“You were told right. Come on, we’ll set you up.” Tonilia started leading Lilliana back to the Cistern, but stopped before she entered the door, and entered a side room. A wardrobe stood in one corner. “Hmm . . .” Tonilia mumbled, looking through the clothes. She held up multiple pieces of Thieves Guild armor, comparing Lilliana to the size. “Try this on.”

“All right.” Lilliana took the set of armor. Tonilia walked out of the room, leaving Lilliana to figure out the buckles and belts on the armor by herself. The boots, gloves, and pants were easy enough, but the jerkin, which had multiple buckles on it, confused Lilliana.

“Uh . . .” Lilliana mumbled. _Where does this buckle go? Didn’t I already fasten this one? No, wait, is this on backwards?_ Lilliana was sure she had never been this confused in her life.

“Having trouble, eh?” Tonilia asked from the doorway. Lilliana turned, her undershirt showing through her jerkin. She nodded.

“I messed up.”

“I can see that.” Tonilia chuckled. “Here, you do it like this.” Tonilia fixed Lilliana’s armor in no time, having worn her own armor for years.

“Oh, I get it now,” Lilliana said, looking down at her new armor. It molded to her body almost like a second skin. Many pouches and pockets covered the leather, made to hold lockpicks and hidden daggers. Lilliana could tell that this armor was enchanted to improve her thieving skills.

“What are all the enchantments on the armor?” Lilliana asked Tonilia.

“The boots improve your ability to pick a pocket, the cuirass gives you more strength, the gloves improve your lockpicking, and the hood gives you a sharper tongue. Besides sneak, the armor improves your thieving skills.”

“Thanks,” Lilliana said and walked back into the Cistern.

“Hey, lass,” Brynjolf called out to her.

“Hmm?”

“I forgot to tell you. The secret exit is over there.” Brynjolf pointed towards a ladder in another alcove.

“Thanks.” Lilliana smiled.

“Be careful out there, lass.”

“Don’t worry. I will.”

~~~

Goldenglow Estate was a bee farm west of Riften, occupying the group of islands in the center of Lake Honrich. To Lilliana, the place was its own town, having its own docks, sewer systems, and guards. She knew she would have to tread lightly.

Lilliana strode along the shores of the lake, thinking of a plan.

“If I swam over there now, they’d surely see me coming. I’ll wait until night, when it’s dark and the guards are half-asleep . . .” Lilliana said to herself. “Didn’t Tonilia say this armor was waterproof?”

To test her theory, Lilliana stuck her foot into the water. Not one drop was felt on her skin.

“I know what I should do now . . .” Lilliana grabbed her pack and took out the bottles of waterproofing potions she had bought at Riften’s alchemy shop, Elgrim’s Elixirs, along with a needle and spool of sinew she kept for armor repairs.

In her spot under a birch tree, Lilliana got to work.  She sewed the tops of her boots to her pants, and coated the seams with the waterproofing potion. She did the same with her jerkin and pants, her hood and her collar, and her sleeves and gloves. _This was actually easier than I thought it would be._ Lilliana thought as she examined her work. Now all she had to do was wait for it to dry.

As she waited for the water-proofing to dry, Lilliana observed Goldenglow. From where she was sitting, she could see beehives on the edge of the island, and a bit of the estate itself. As Lilliana looked at the beehives, she got an idea. _The beehives are on that side. I can swim up, light them on fire from the water, then swim over to the other side of the island and get into the estate from the sewers without those mercenaries even getting a glimpse of me!_

~~~

As soon as the guards changed positions for the night shift, Lilliana set out. She had water-proofed her pack, too, so she dove into the water with no second thought. She concentrated on a fire spell, and shot fire at three beehives from the shore, attracting the guards. She figured out too late that the guards could see her, letting two arrows pierce her chest and shoulder.

Then, the chaos started.

~~~

**All right, guys! I’m back! (And so is Lilliana.) I bet some of you are wondering “When do we get to see Oliver again?” Well, he will be in the next chapter. Again, if you haven’t read the prequel to this story, Fury of a Wolf and Temper of a Dragon, I really recommend you do so. Otherwise, some references in this story might confuse you. To people who have read that, and are going to read the sequel as well, welcome back. Glad to see you again. Make sure to fav/follow this story so that you know when chapters are posted and that I know I have your support! Just so you know, you can PM me with questions, and review this story as well! But please no negative comments; I have enough self-esteem issues as it is. Constructive criticism is fine, though. Basically, I like reviews, too.**

**-Rayne :)**


End file.
